


The Last Moon

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Hogsmeade, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pack Bonding, Remus is on his period, Shrieking Shack, Werewolves, lol, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: The boys are trying to figure out what they want to do for the last Moon of sixth year. Remus is not thrilled with the idea that they come up with.





	The Last Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another short that focuses on the bonding between Sirius and Remus as they explore their budding relationship. 
> 
> Sixth year is coming to an end, and soon the boys will part ways. But don't worry, there will be lots of summer shenanigans to keep you entertained!
> 
> This one is pretty relationship heavy, so nothing exciting really happens. But it also reveals some pretty pertinent information in regards to the whole Wolfstar dynamic in my little canon-compliant universe. 
> 
> As always, feel free to give constructive feedback! I'm always working to get better and better!

“Last Moon of the school year tomorrow!”

 

Sirius flopped down on the sofa next to Remus, swinging his feet up and placing them indelicately on his boyfriend's lap.

 

“Where do you wanna go for this one, Moons?”

 

“Sirius, you know I don't remember them anyway. Why do you even bother asking me?”

 

James chuckled as his friends bantered playfully.

 

“We should go through Hogsmeade!”

 

All three boys turned to look at Peter, surprised that such a dangerous idea would come from him.

 

“Hogsmeade?” James asked incredulously. 

 

“Yeah! Go through the village, explore around at night. It'd be a nice last hurrah!”

 

“Wormtail, I'm not going into Hogsmeade.” Remus was adamant. Running around the school grounds or the forest as a werewolf was one thing, but Hogsmeade had people living there. Lupin refused to put the villagers at risk for his own amusement; Not after the incident in fifth year.

 

“Why not, Moons? Wormy’s right, it'll be fun!”

 

Remus turned to look at Sirius, shocked that his partner would agree to such a ludicrous plan.

 

“Prongs, would you please talk some sense into these two idiots?” 

 

James didn't say anything for a moment. The look on his face made the bottom of Remus’ stomach drop.

 

“James…”

 

“You know, Moony… You are a lot easier to handle these days…”

 

“James, no. This isn't funny anymore. I don't like this idea.”

 

“Just hear us out, Moons!” Sirius was chiming in, trying to convince Remus to agree to their adventure. “Prongs is right! The past few months have been really easy! You've even said it yourself, the mornings haven't been nearly as bad as they used to be!”

 

“I'm not putting other people's lives in danger, Sirius. This isn't a discussion. I'm saying no.” Remus looked his boyfriend in the eyes, clearly expressing his firmness in regards to this decision. 

 

“Come on, Moony! It'll be fun!” Peter was begging, desperately trying to get this adventure off the ground. “And it's not like you'll remember it in the morning, anyway…”

 

Remus stood up, Sirius’ legs falling unceremoniously off his lap. 

 

“That's it. I'm calling it. This conversation is over.”

 

“Aw, c'mon,” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“I said no! And if you can't respect my decision, don't come with!”

 

There was an awkward silence as the marauders stared at Remus, clenching his fists in anger. He took a deep breath and released his grip, relaxing slightly. His friends only wanted to have fun, and they did always enjoy their nights running about. Remus tried to remind himself that they weren't intentionally attempting to upset him.

 

“Right, I'm gonna head up to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning. Let me know what you decide about tomorrow.” 

 

Sirius sat up on the couch, looking at Remus.

 

“Want me to head up with you?”

 

Remus smiled warmly. It was nice that his Padfoot cared enough about him to cut his night short.

 

“Nah, I'm fine, Pads. You guys keep hanging out. I'll see you later.”

 

When Remus got to the dorm room, he sat down on his bed and lowered his head. He was surprised that the marauders were talking about an adventure in Hogsmeade so casually. Didn't they realize the dangers of having a full-grown werewolf running about a town filled with people?

 

There was a knock on the door and Remus raised his head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It's me…” Lupin smiled, happy to hear his boyfriend's voice.

 

“Yeah, come in Pads…”

 

The door opened and Sirius appeared in the threshold, worry written across his handsome face.

 

“Reme, you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine… I just… I don't want to put anyone in danger, you know?”

 

Sirius looked guiltily at his shoes.

 

“Hey, get over here…” Remus tapped a spot on the bed next to him, beaconing his Padfoot over.

 

Sirius sat down next to Remus, looking lost and forlorn. 

 

“You good, Pads?”

 

“Yeah. I… don't worry Reme. I'll make sure you're never put into that position again.”

 

Remus thought about Severus and their encounter in fifth year. Lupin didn't have any memories from that night, but as the boys told it, Snape had taken it upon himself to follow Mme. Pomfrey and Remus to the whomping willow, almost encountering the Wolf itself, discovering Moony's secret.

 

Remus had felt terrible for weeks after that incident, hating himself for being a monster. Hating himself for being dangerous.

 

“Yeah… that would be pretty bad…” Remus didn't know what else to say.

 

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus on the head. Lupin loved moments like that; moments when he felt like he was a normal boy in a normal relationship. Moments when he felt loved.

 

“I'm gonna go back down. You okay up here on your own?”

 

“Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me, though.”

 

Sirius smiled affectionately at Remus. 

 

“Love you, Reme.”

 

Remus smiled back before Sirius left the room.

 

\--

 

Remus woke up in the wee hours of the morning to painful cramps, feeling as if his body was tearing itself apart from the inside. This was typical the day before the Moon, but it never became any more bearable. 

 

Sirius heard Lupin's groaning and sleepily rolled out of bed. He walked over to his boyfriend’s trunk and rummaged around for a bit. 

 

“Ah… found it…” He whispered to himself, pulling out some items. He walked over to Remus and handed him a bottle before placing a bar of chocolate on the bedside table.

 

“Drink,” he murmured, half asleep.

 

“Thanks, Sere,” Remus groaned before downing the potion. It wasn't a cure-all solution, but it helped with the pain.

 

Sirius flopped down into Moony's bed and wrapped an arm around him before falling immediately back to sleep. Remus was too tired to argue and too sore to do anything, so he allowed his boyfriend to snuggle against him until their alarms went off.

 

When the boys finally woke up for class, Remus was still curled up, in too much pain to move. 

 

“No class today?” James asked, bringing his friend a glass of water.

 

“No… not up to it. Gonna sleep 'til Moon…”

 

“Okay, we'll see you tonight, Moony.” James patted Remus on the head and headed out the door with Peter. Lupin often missed class on the days leading up to and following the Moon. 

 

Sirius bent down and kissed Remus gently on the forehead, brushing back his light brown hair. His face was clammy and warm and it made Padfoot worry a bit. 

 

“Don't worry, Pads. This is pretty typical…”

 

“Right. Yeah. Okay…” Sirius had never felt Remus’ head before a full moon before. Now that they were dating, he was discovering new things about his boyfriend.

 

“I'll see you tonight, Reme. Love you.”

 

With that, Sirius left the room. Remus tried to fall back asleep, hoping that would numb the pain. He knew that by four in the afternoon, he'd be running around the castle, bounding with energy. His cycle was weird.

 

~~~

 

Remus woke up, feeling groggy and lightheaded, the entire night a blur. Instead of his comfortable four poster bed, he could feel hard floor beneath him. He kept his eyes closed and inhaled deeply, absorbing the musty smell of old floorboards and dusty furniture. 

 

_ The shack… _

 

Remus truly hated this place. He had spent five long years locking himself in the Shrieking Shack each month. Five long years suffering alone. It wasn't until the boys became animagi that Remus was finally able to spend his Moons exploring and running around. Mornings after those Moons, he always felt fresh and full of life. They were nothing like the summer nights he spent caged beneath his parents’ home. 

 

Remus rolled over and opened his eyes.

 

_ Shit. _

 

In front of him was the excruciatingly handsome face of his boyfriend, fast asleep. Padfoot had an arm loosely around Remus’ naked body and was wearing nothing but boxers himself. Remus pulled away abruptly, scrambling to find the pile of clothes that his friends usually left for him.

 

“Mmm… mornin’ Moons… you're up early…”

 

Remus turned around, trying to cover himself with a scrap of fabric torn from the old drapery. 

 

“What the hell happened last night?!” He was terrified. Waking up naked next to his boyfriend could only mean one thing. Remus’ heart was racing in fear as he thought about what he and Sirius may have done. He wasn't ready for that yet, and it wasn't fair that Sirius took advantage of the Moon and Remus’ impulses.

 

“Hmm?” Sirius stared at Remus, completely confused. He looked down at his own half naked body, but it took him a moment to realize what his Moony was talking about. “Oh… oh! Nonononono, nothing. Nothing happened, I swear. Nothing happened, Moony.”

 

Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously.

 

“I promise, Moons. It was just cuddling.” Sirius sat up. He realized what Remus woke up to and felt guilty about leading him to the wrong conclusion. “I know what this looks like, but I promise, when we fell asleep, we were both canines.”

 

Remus tried to suppress a grin, noticing how uncomfortable Sirius was. He really was trying to let Moony set the pace in their relationship, and Lupin really appreciated it.

 

“Oi, where are my clothes?”

 

“In the trunk, dummy. Where they always are.” Sirius pointed towards a large wooden box with deep gouges and scratches.

 

“Oh… right… yeah…” Remus began awkwardly shifting over to the chest, simultaneously trying to keep himself covered.

 

“Oh, sorry…” Padfoot mumbled, looking away to give Moony some privacy.

 

As Remus got dressed, he continued chatting with Sirius.

 

“So,” he called over his shoulder. “What did we all end up doing last night. And… where are Prongs and Wormtail?”

 

Sirius chuckled.

 

“Wormy wanted to go to Hogsmeade, despite your protests.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Did… did we all go?”

 

A bashful smile spread across Sirius’ face.

 

“Well, the Wolf really wanted to go. He was ready to play and chase and run around.” Sirius ran a hand awkwardly through his long, messy hair, a nervous habit he might have picked up from James. “I had to coax him away from the group and into the shack.”

 

Remus gave Sirius a look. His Padfoot was acting odd.

 

“What kind of coaxing…?”

 

Sirius laughed nervously.

 

“Heh… Uhm… Well...I...I think he knows that you and I are dating…”

 

Moony glared at his boyfriend warily as he walked back over to Sirius’ spot on the floor, now fully clothed.

 

“Padfoot… what did you do?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing! I promise! But…But the Wolf was kinda… well, I could tell he wanted something…”

 

Remus sat down, completely floored. This was the first time he heard a story about the Wolf acting intentionally of its own accord. Normally, when the boys told him tales of their adventures, it was about the Wolf following the group or it being savage and feral. Remus had never heard of it wanting anything other than flesh or fresh air.

 

“It...wanted something?”

 

Sirius’ cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away sheepishly. 

 

“Did...you two…”

 

“No no no. Nothing like that. I mean… you...sorry...he tried… But I knew it wouldn't be something you wanted… But needless to say, it was easy enough to get the Wolf to stay inside with me…”

 

Remus shifted until he was right next to Sirius, who was beginning to shiver in the cool morning air. He wrapped an arm around his half naked boyfriend to try to warm him up.

 

“So we just cuddled?”

 

“We just cuddled,” Sirius promised, snuggling up against Remus for warmth.

 

Remus took off his sweater and gave it to Sirius to put on.

 

“Where the hell are your clothes, anyway?” 

 

Sirius barked a laugh.

 

“Prongs and Wormy didn't like that I refused to spend the night with them. You know, James is getting really good at that spell…”

 

Remus laughed, enjoying the image of James vanishing most of Sirius’ clothes, forcing him to turn into a dog to keep warm. He must have practiced since the last time he tried it.

 

There was a moment or two where the boys simply sat on the floor, Remus’ arms tightly wrapped around Sirius in a warming hug.

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks…”

 

Sirius had respected Remus’ wishes, so much so that he went against what the other marauders wanted. It was the first time since they started dating that Remus realized his Padfoot was there for him, looking out for him, always protecting him. He appreciated everything Sirius had done that night. He appreciated everything Sirius had done since they first met. These feelings were impossible for Moony to put into words, but he hoped his “thanks” would suffice.

 

“Any time, Moons.” Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ neck tenderly. “Any time…”

 

“I'm… I'm glad I can trust you, Sirius. It's really comforting to know that you're always here for me...”

 

Sirius didn't respond, he just let his Moony hug him until it was eventually time to leave the shack and return to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is keeping secrets from Remus. So are James and Peter. 
> 
> To Remus, this was a heartwarming story of his boyfriend and partner proving that he was trustworthy.
> 
> To Sirius, this was an eye-opening event, where he realizes exactly how much he's broken Remus' trust in the past.
> 
> Let's hope that Remus never finds out what the boys are hiding! 
> 
> Dun dun duuun!


End file.
